


Those lies we uncover

by Catharina2003



Series: The Daisy Stark chronicles [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BAMF Melinda May, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharina2003/pseuds/Catharina2003
Summary: Malinda May isn't stupid. She knows Daisy is hiding something.All she needs to do now is finding out what.





	Those lies we uncover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravciks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravciks/gifts).



> Whew, I finally got rid of that writers block that was bothering me.  
> Ravciks, you gave me this idea in a comment months ago, so thank you.

One more time and then she would get some sleep. One more time, and then she would allow herself not to feel guilty about abandoning Natasha without seeing her face to face.

Daisy lift her swords into fighting position and started with another _kata_ , making sure her footwork was on point and her arms were always at the correct height. 

But when she was done, she would just start another series. Again and again, until her arms nearly fell off, and she would drag herself to bed, to catch a few hours of sleep before she would meet up with May for her regular training. 

May had to have noticed that she had improved in fighting, but the woman had yet to say a thing. It made Daisy nervous. Did May know, did she suspect?

Putting her weapons away she felt her eyes close, and not even a minute later, Daisy was sound asleep.

* * *

'Again.' May ordered, as Daisy felt her back inevitably hit the mat. In all honesty, Daisy suspected May was better than Nat was. Perhaps May would've been right there fighting along her father, if not for Bahrain. 

Daisy sighed and got back on her feet. She reacted to the punch flying to her face before her brain had even caught up with the fact  that she was being attacked before she had gotten ready. Daisy scowled, it was impossible that May hadn't noticed how much she'd improved. It was likely that the older woman was just waiting for Daisy to confess.

But if Daisy were to confess having taken lessons, May would want to know where she had taken those lessons that she had improved so vastly, which would no doubt lead to May wondering why Daisy had taken classes in New York, while as far as the team knew, Daisy had spent most of her time in the south.

However, she currently had to duck from May's kick, so she would have to contemplate those problems later.

* * *

 

May looked at Daisy from the shadows, where had she learned those moves? You had to have practiced all your life to achieve this level of sword fighting, or you had to be a natural talent. 

May suspected that the latter was the case for Daisy, but why had she started picking up sword fighting in the first place?

And who had thought her? Those moves were clearly taught by someone with plenty of experience, but there weren't that many truly experienced sword fighters in the country.

It was clear that Daisy was keeping some secret, but it wasn't just her being good at martial arts, because she could've come up with some good lie about that.

* * *

May frowned. Not only had Daisy just successfully dodged a punch while still getting back to her feet, but she'd also managed to fight on while clearly distracted.

Distracted enough to successfully pull off a difficult move that only Romanoff, Hill, Bobbi and herself had been able to execute perfectly. Without even noticing she had done it. Who the hell had taught her?

May heightened the difficulty level a little, seeing if Daisy would even notice. The result came in soon, she hadn't. She had just increased her own fighting level a bit.

Why was Daisy pretending to be a lesser fighter then she truly was. 

As much as May hated to admit it, she was getting suspicious, she loved Daisy like a daughter but...

Was it possible that the girl was playing two sides again?

She really, really, hoped that that wasn't the case.

It wouldn't just mean that she and the team would end up against each other, which would ruin all of them, but it would also ruin the last bit of goodwill that Mace had with them.

She would have to confront Daisy soon, get this all cleared up.

Because May trusted Daisy, even when the evidence seemed to be against her.

* * *

Daisy felt the vibrations before she saw her. May.

It was 3:00 AM and normally nobody was here. But now she clearly felt the vibrations of someone breathing slightly, appearing from behind the wall. 

Daisy hadn't actually noticed it before, but it was hard picking up vibrations from behind stone walls if she wasn't focusing on them.

Had May been here before? Watching?

Daisy continued with her practice moves, not showing she had noticed May. Just finishing the _kata_ before lowering her _bokken_.

She turned around. 'May.' She smiled, although her voice sounded tense.

'Where did you learn those moves?' May asked, getting straight to the point.

Daisy wanted to say the lie that was already on her lips, but found she couldn't. 

She trusted the team, she trusted May, and this was the perfect moment to confess everything.

And so she did.

'I learned them in New York, in a martial arts studio, but that isn't the whole story.' Daisy sighed. She waited for a second, having to practically force the words out of her throat. 'You see, my father isn't Cal, he's just my stepfather, even if he thinks he's my real one. My biological father is Tony Stark.'

Daisy couldn't help but let a laugh escape at May's expression, that looked completely lost. This was the first time that she'd managed to catch May off guard. Ever. 

'He actually raised me, but because he's such a high profile person, he got some help from the FBI at completely concealing that I existed, and they helped plant a fake identity for me as well, the one that you know me under. The secret was so well concealed that even S.H.I.E.L.D. never found out. That's why I was in New York.'

Now that Daisy had started talking, she was having a much easier time telling the truth.

'Is that how you met Romanoff, did your father introduce you?' May asked, catching Daisy off guard. How did she know... 'You used some moved that only Romanoff, Bobbi, Hill and I know. I know for a fact that it wasn't Bobbi, Hill wouldn't have kept it a secret, and it wasn't me.' May explained.

'It was Natasha, but we actually met because we both trained at the same martial arts studio.' May looked unconvinced. 'I'm serious. Colleen Wing is excellent.'

'So, to summarize, your father is Tony Stark, you managed to hide your identity from S.H.I.E.L.D. for years, when you left here, you went to New York first, where you trained with a woman called Colleen Wing who introduced you to Romanoff, who you fell in love with.'

'Wait, what?' Daisy squeaked. 'Why do think I'm in love with Nat?'

'You got all dreamy eyes when you said Natasha.' May laughed.

'I do not.' May looked unimpressed

'Yes you do. Don't try to argue me on that.' It was silent for a moment. 'Now, how about you show me how far you've truly progressed?'

 

 


End file.
